secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher and Eliza
Christopher and Eliza (also known as Christeliza) is the secret pairing between Christopher Jones and Elizabeth Justice. Episode Overview Season 1 First Friend Christopher's The Man! All Halloween Eve The Fight Before Christmas No Going Back, Part 1 No Going Back, Part 2 Season 2 Secret Team Reactivated! It's Not Ye, It's Me Can You Keep a Secret? Rebel with a Coz The Mother of All Missions Accidents Will Happen Brainwashed The Truth Hurts Down in the Dumps Dance Like No One's Watching The Love Jinx Catch Her If You Can Virtual Insanity The Interview Trust No One Holly Holly Not So Jolly No Escape! Collision Course Family Feud Part 1 Family Feud Part 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 Moments Season 1 Friend Friend * Christopher slowly loses his composure over first meeting Eliza, but regains it faster after starting a conversation with her. * Eliza laughs at Christopher's comment on daylight savings and twenty-four hours before flirting with him afterwards. * Eliza takes Christopher to a cafe after he helped her in ditching her secret service agents. * Eliza calls Christopher "honey". * Eliza invites Christopher to the game and offers to help him pay for concession snacks and beverages as he agrees. * Eliza kisses Christopher on the cheek sweetly after they were called by her dad. Christopher's The Man! * Christopher asks Eliza specifically for help in turning E into a guy for a mission which she agrees with a very sweet smile. * Eliza offers to accompany him to the academy's school formal and giggles in delight before walking into her dressing room. * Eliza walks into the academy's dance hall wearing a bright red dress which stuns Christopher to the point of being left speechless. * Eliza sings a love song about her best friend, Christopher, live on stage. * Christopher and Eliza share their very first kiss in front of everyone in the room. * The best friends each reveal something about their past relationships before they had met each other. * Christopher reflects back on his past and breaks down in tears,resulting in Eliza comforting him on the spot. All Halloween Eve * Christopher and Eliza go on a mission in New York City to stop a band of enemy agents and night watchers working for The Dark Side. The Fight Before Christmas * Eliza kisses Christopher sweetly on the lips under the mistletoe and she kisses him again under the mistletoe to try to prevent him from eliminating E on the spot. No Going Back, Part 1 * No Going Back, Part 2 * Eliza and Christopher look over at the "fall survivor" Brock wide-eyed as he furiously points a laser gun at the entire team. Season 2 Secret Team Reactivated! It's Not Ye, It's Me Can You Keep A Secret? Rebel with a Coz Accidents Will Happen Brainwashed The Truth Hurts Down in the Dumps Dance Like No One's Watching The Love Jinx Catch Her If You Can Spy of the Century Awards In Too Deep, Part 1 In Too Deep, Part 2 Virtual Insanity The Interview Trust No One Holly Holly Not So Jolly No Escape! Collision Course Family Feud Part 1 Family Feud Part 2 Season 3 Secret Team on the Run Welcome To The Hawaiian Beach Out of the Water and Into the Fire Testing Christopher and Alice Web of Lies Teen Drama Christopher Under Construction The Storm Maker Keep on Truckin' Unmasking The Enemy The Truth Will Set You Free Stormy Weather Deleted! Operation: Raincoat The Best Party of the Year The Domino Effect Domino 2: Christopher and Eliza vs.The Bandits! Domino 3: Identities Revealed Domino 4: The Mask Revenge of the Van People The Beginning of the End Spooky Stories Part 1 Spooky Stories Part 2 Who Is Happy for the Holidays? Revenge of the Past, Part 1 Revenge of the Past, Part 2 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 Memorable Quotes Similarities and Differences Similarities * They are both very loyal to their families. * They both share a mutual attraction to each other. * They are best friends. * They have been involved in unhealthy relationships before meeting each other. Differences * Christopher is a boy, Eliza is a girl. * Christopher becomes a spy in Season 1, Eliza doesn't. * Christopher's hair is dark brown while Eliza's is brown with blond highlights. Gallery Pairings Category:Characters Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings